


Джисону повезло. Наверно

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Джисон просыпается от ненормального грохота (замок, как позже заключает он, не выдержал стыковки с одной многотонной летающей рептилией) и последнее, что видит в своей жизни – геенну огненную вместо света в конце тоннеля.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	Джисону повезло. Наверно

Джисон просыпается от ненормального грохота (замок, как позже заключает он, не выдержал стыковки с одной многотонной летающей рептилией) и последнее, что видит в своей жизни – геенну огненную вместо света в конце тоннеля.

Как-то по другому он представлял себе смерть, успевает подумать Джисон перед тем, как его накрывает горячая влажная темнота.

Ад Джисон тоже не так представлял. Геенна огненная не спешит его поглощать и вообще скрывается из виду. Зато что-то мягкое и очень влажное прижимает к чему-то более твёрдому и такому же влажному. Не то чтобы удобно или приятно, но всяко лучше вечнокипящих котлов и чем там святой отец грешников запугивает на своих проповедях. Джисон, оказывается, так много молитв помнит, а ведь, казалось, проспал все мессы. Святой отец мог бы им гордиться.

Непонятное чистилище, к вящей радости Джисона, кончается не адом. Но и на рай куча золота, на которую его выплёвывают, похожа мало. 

Джисон смотрит на стекающие ручейками от малейшего движения монеты-медальоны-прочую явно очень драгоценную мелочевку. Смотрит на свои обслюнявленные руки-ноги. Смотрит на наблюдающего за ним дракона. И делает самое простое, что только может сделать в такой ситуации.

Джисон кричит.

* * *

Джисон с Мино не разговаривает первые условные сутки. Не то чтоб со спящим драконом возможно разговаривать, но если бы Мино не спал, Джисон бы с ним не разговаривал.

На вторые условные сутки не остаётся ни одной не изученной пещеры из тех, что высечены по периметру скалы. Почти в каждой горит свет (маленькие транспортабельные сгустки необжигающего пламени с регулировкой яркости движением пальца), какие-то из них пустые, в каких-то складируется всякий хлам. Джисон перетаскивает в одну из пустых откопанные в завалах золота шкуры (некоторые таких ядовитых расцветок, что Джисон даже не предполагает, чьи они) и в целом обживается по мере возможности - чувствует себя как дома и ни в чем себе не отказывает.

Вопрос с едой остаётся открытым, но Джисон за это время ни разу голода не почувствовал. Интересный момент, но прояснить его пока не у кого – будить Мино не очень хочется. Пусть спит, а то кто его знает, может он голод как-раз чувствует и хорошо.

С водой всё оказывается куда проще – в одной из пещер находится бадья с Джисона ростом, воду в которой подсвечивают предположительно кристалы. Джисон смотрит на них задумчиво, но не трогает – не достанет даже при желании. Воду же он обнюхивает и проверку на этом считает законченной.

К концу вторых суток вопросов у Джисона на добрых два свитка, а Мино всё ещё спит. Джисон уже паниковал бы, не вздымайся грудь Мино в дыхании. А так кто их знает, ящериц этих летающих.

* * *

Слабую надежду выбраться отсюда Джисон теряет сразу. Драконье логово выходит в обрыв, по бокам отвесные скалы, а впереди вода. Много-много воды, которая волнами разбивается о рифы под обрывом. 

Никакой зелени, ни одного простого занюханного сорняка, только скалы, вода и небо. Очень странное небо, как будто в вечной облачности. Джисон солнца ещё ни разу не видел, хотя у обрыва проводит прилично времени.

На вопросы отвечать всё ещё некому – Мино как глаза открыл, сказал только «молодец, осваивайся дальше» и улетел. Джисон от него и услышал-то всего две фразы за всё это время: имя и это вот «молодец, осваивайся». Не то чтобы у него что в первый, что во второй раз были силы рот открыть не в крике, но тем не менее. 

То, что его до сих пор не съели, вселяет в Джисона надежду чуть более ощутимую, что и дальше в гастрономическом плане им не заинтересуются. Может, Мино соскучился по живому общению и нуждается в компаньоне – Джисон отдаёт себе отчет, что он Мино на один зуб, а это же не серьёзно.

* * *

– Здоров, хён.

Джисон не может поверить своим глазам. За две с лишним условные недели он пообвыкся с мыслью, что до конца жизни будет лицезреть только одну чешуйчатую скотину и видеть сейчас человекопобное! существо как минимум неожиданно. 

Сынмин появляется из ниоткуда, смотрит на Джисона так же удивлённо. Скалится противно и говорит явно Мино, хотя смотрит на Джисона, но уже изучающе:

– Нашел-таки себе принцессу, хён.

Джисону он не нравится.

Мино это никак не комментирует. Выдыхает только в Сынмина струю горячего воздуха, от которой тот уворачивается (Джисону вдруг пахнет морозом), и рокочет:

– Я смотрю, Чонин не выдержал и выставил тебя таки за дверь.

Сынмин зависает в воздухе (Джисон говорит себе ничему не удивляться) со скрещенными на груди руками, и в его позе отчетливо читается «много ты знаешь». Они молча смотрят друг на друга (порази Джисона молния, если Мино не ухмыляется), пока Сынмин, проиграв гляделки, не левитирует вниз.

– Ну и? – спрашивает Мино обычным голосом, от которого ничего нигде не содрогается. – Что ты уже сделал?

– Почему сразу сделал? 

Мино глаза закатывает и Джисон с ним согласен – оскорбляется Сынмин совсем неправдоподобно.

– Врываешься ко мне без стука и предупреждения, с порога обижаешь моего человека, зубоскалишь. Ты там не армию нежити по книгам Чана поднял, мм?

Джисон вскидывается на «моего человека», но решает прояснить этот момент чуть позже. Тут сейчас более интересные вещи происходят – в его мире простые альфа на альфа разборки и споры какая омега за кого пойдёт, а тут аж целая нежить по книгам и появляющиеся из ниоткуда люди.

Которые ещё и невидимыми становятся – заключает Джисон, когда Мино резко накрывает лапой то место, где только что сидел Сынмин. Интересно так накрывает, на манер клетки. Но это Джисон отмечает уже мимолётно – из непонятно откуда взявшейся дыры в полу лезет парень.

– Хён, ты Сынмина не видел?

– И я тебя рад видеть, Чонин, – кивает в ответ Мино. Чонин заливается краской и <i> ойпростипривет</i>. – А что случилось?

– Он стравил эльфов с вампирами! – моментально заводится Чонин. – Тёмные со светлыми перемирие заключили, и сейчас ведут переговоры с лесными! А вампиры оборотней подключить пытаются. Они там со дня на день воевать начнут! Хён!

– А Уджин куда смотрел? – со скепсисом тянет Мино. Лапу-клетку, впрочем, он сжимает чуть сильнее.

– Я не знаю, сам у него спроси, – Чонин вздыхает устало, почти беспомощно-плаксиво, Джисону его жаль становится. – Так ты знаешь, где Сынмин?

– Здесь, – хрипит снова видимый Сынмин. Он пытается раздвинуть сжимающие его когти, но задача эта для него явно непосильная.

– Ты! – у Чонина от возмущения волосы поднимаются, и пахнет от него резко грозой. Но Чонин берёт себя в руки, говорит уже спокойно, а запах исчезает:

– Отпусти его пожалуйста, хён.

Мино послушно разжимает когти. 

Сынмин выдыхает, с блаженной улыбочкой расползаясь на золоте (Джисон пробовал, ничего приятного, спина потом болит). На подошедшего Чонина он смотрит с возмущением, но поднимается под его взглядом. 

– Вы же хотели их перемирить, что вам не нравится теперь? – бурчит он недовольно вполне искренне.

– Но не войной же!

– Враг сближает.

– Сынмин!

Да, таких страстей в мире Джисона точно нет и быть не может. Он всё ещё слабо понимает где и почему оказался, но раз Мино не собирается его есть, Джисон стрясёт с него ответы.


End file.
